Bicycles were developed many decades ago and have adopted various forms since then. In recent decades, high density living and traffic congestion has produced a need for a collapsible bicycle. Such bicycle in a collapsed state occupies a small space to facilitate fitting it into cars, lifts and other confined spaces.
There have been numerous different forms of collapsible bicycles which are characterised by small wheels having a diameter of about 40-50 cms. The designs that have been previously developed are typically either hinged about a vertical axis in a mid region of a frame or they comprise numerous detachable and folding components. The shortcoming of these previous designs is that they are either; not very compact, offer an uncomfortable riding configuration, or take a long time to transform from the collapsed to expanded form.
The object of this invention is to provide a collapsible bicycle that can be readily collapsed or expanded without any disassembly and without the application of any tools. Furthermore the bicycle must be sufficiently robust to support the rider while traversing terrain typically encountered by commuters in cities and suburbs.